Not So Alone
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: HieixKagome YYHxINU Cursed... by her enemy, never touch anyone ever again or they will freeze into ice, but maybe there are exceptions to some rules. For madmiko for being my 100th reviewer for 'A Life in the Makai!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Summary**: Cursed...never touch anyone ever again or they will freeze and die. There are exceptions to some rules!

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Hiei/Kagome

**Dedicated: **madmiko who was my 100th reviewer in 'A Life in the Makai'.

* * *

**Not So Alone**

I usually ignored the pang of longing that made itself known in my gut when I watched as couples kissed in the night. It was something I only dreamed of having. It was something that was every girls dream to have. I was like every girl just a miko that happened to guard a cursed jewel in order to keep the world from falling to chaos.

How long had it been since I was able to hold someone close like that...without freezing them on contact?

I was cursed.

Very cursed.

Cursed to never touch another living being for as long as I lived and I would be living a long time. If I so much as gently brushed them with my bare flesh then they automatically froze to ice. It was my last gift from Naraku...my last remembrance of that bastard hanyou that roamed he hills of Sengoku Judai. It was something that I would forever have.

I hugged my myself closer, although I wasn't cold on this snowy winter night, I was never cold anymore because I was basically an ice apparition, and I walked down the streets of Tokyo. I remembered to wear black leather gloves, a black tight corduroy jacket, a gray scarf, and gray slacks. My body was covered so no one would be in danger of freezing.

I continued to walk down the semi-crowded streets of Tokyo. It was time that I went to my favorite coffee shop and stopped wallowing. A sigh escaped my lips and that's when I felt them. I stiffened on reflex and stopped walking. I stared directly in front of me and watched as they walked towards me. There was a regular human, a human with high spirit energy, two upper S class demons, and a Taiyoukai class demon.

The human was a small girl an inch taller than my 4'11", she had short brown hair, and milk chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white jacket with a pink black skirt, black leggings, and white boots. There was nothing super natural about her. She was just a regular girl, something I longed to be. I wanted to be her, the small girl snuggled into the side of the Taiyoukai (higher than an S class, think the Demon Lords) classed Demon.

The Taiyoukai class demon was very strong. His aura lashed out violently and I merely shuddered. he was a head and a half taller than the girl at his side with tanned skin, black slicked back hair, brown almost black eyes, and wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, a white shirt, and tight blue jeans(A/N: I LOOVE YUSUKE'S PANTS!!! They are just so damn sexy! Is it just me or do they just make Yusuke hotter?!)

The person next him was a human with too high spirit energy. He was taller then the demon by a head and had orange hair in a Elvis style, light skin, and black eyes. he wasn't much to look at but he seemed very kind and honorable. He wore a blue denim jacket, a white shirt, and white jeans. He reminded me of a teddy bear, just someone to hug.

The demon next to him was several inches shorter than him. He was an avatar but what kind, I had no clue. He had long fiery red untamed hair, cold calculating emerald green eyes, and ivory colored skin. He wore a tan suede jacket, a green turtle neck that hugged his chest nicely, and black slacks. He seemed like a player and I giggled to myself.

The final demon was only several inches taller than me. He had black gravity defying hair with a white star burst in the center, cold glaring red eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He had a white bandanna on his forehead, a black cloak that buttoned at the sides, black pants, and a white scarf. I sensed power coming from his right arm and forehead and immediately felt wary.

I continued walking and walked by them but my aura brushed against theirs and I cursed myself for my stupidity. I felt them stop and turn around. They stared at my back before walking after me. I cursed and slightly picked up my pace. I hurried to my coffee shop and went through the door. It jingled and I undid my scarf and hung it on the coat rack. I took a seat at my favorite chair and waited for my usual waiter to get my order.

"Kagome!" called the exuberant chibi waiter Ban. He skipped to me and gave me a quick hug. "The usual?" he asked. I nodded and looked around. There was hardly anyone here and the couch and other seats in front of me were open. I cursed just as the five walked inside. I turned to look at them and sat back in my chair. I growled lowly at them and the red head looked at me, surprise and confusion on his face. He growled back, so lowly that humans wouldn't hear it.

_Demon? _he asked in his growl. It was my turn to be shocked. I was speaking the ancient tongue of kitsunes. He was kitsune youkai like Shippo. I yipped at him.

_Human. _I corrected. His brow shot up and clucked his tongue several times followed by a yelp.

_We mean no harm. Can we talk? _he asked. I looked at him and he bowed his head lowly at me but our eyes stayed connected. I tilted my head and barred my neck to him. It was a sign of submitting. He walked forward and I stood. His friends followed. We were a foot apart and he gently grasped my waist in his hands. He gently jerked me forward to where our bodies molded together. He ran his nose along my covered shoulder. I yipped and he backed away. A smile was on his face and as well in his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I told him and he nodded.

"Likewise." he replied. I gestured to the couch in front of me and him and his companions sat down. Ban brought me my latte and took the orders of the group in front of me. When he disappeared, I smiled softly at them. "I am Shuichi but you may call me Kurama, this is Yusuke Urameshi, his girlfriend Keiko Yukimura, Kazuma Kuwabara, and then Hiei." I nodded to each person and gave them bright smiles.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." I introduced myself. I bowed my head slightly and then took a sip of my latte. It felt warm against the iciness of my skin. I sighed in bliss and sat back in my chair. "What can I help you with?" I asked them softly. It was Yusuke that spoke.

"What's with your freaky aura?" he asked, a shiver coming to him. "It felt funny."

"I am miko Mr. Urameshi, Taiyoukai statused demon. You're very strong and you have aura lashing out like nothing. I advise that you learn to mask it. My aura merely brushed your own and you freaked out...don't like what you don't know?" I teased.

"A miko?" Kurama asked, his eyes wide. "Of your strength in this day and age?"

"Yes. A miko."

"You want to tell me why a miko knows the ancient tongue of foxes?" Kurama asked.

"I adopted a fox kit." I told him. "It was necessary in order for me to talk to him as I fought high class demons as yourselves so they wouldn't know where I would send him to hide. I don't want to but I can and will purify you should you pose a threat to me." I said to him quietly. The demon in the corner, Hiei, scoffed and I turned my attention to him. I raised a brow in question and watched him glare at me. "Find something amusing?" I asked, the teasing in my voice gone, replaced by a thin layer of ice.

"A human, a miko or not, will not kill us." he snorted. My eyes narrowed and I stood up. He pushed himself up from the wall followed by his friends.

"Care to test that theory?" I snarled. He smirked and put some money on the table. I grabbed my scarf and walked from the coffee house. I snarled unhappily as I led him to a secluded area in the park not too far away from the coffee house as the fox tried to reason with him. I glared at him and took my position across the field. He did the same, opposite me. I took off my gloves, my scarf, and my jacket. I was in my slacks, shoes, and a white sleeveless turtleneck.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked in disgust with an arched brow. I smirked when I saw the underlying lust spark in his eyes. I said nothing but took a fighting stance. I would fight with my bare hands and freeze his ass. He moved first and my eyes widened. He was really fast.

Wicked fast.

His blade, something that was cloaked by an illusion spell, had tried to strike me from above. I caught the blade in my hands, blood trickled from my palms but not the red blood of a human, or the black blood of a demon. No my blood was the color of tears, silvery and nearly clear. The color it had was blue, metallic in color. It slid from my hands and onto the ground. As it fell...it froze.

I released the blade from one hand and sent a punch to his chest but he was clothed so it had no effect to him. I cursed as the blade was wrenched from my grip. The hands or the face were my only option. I quickly kicked of my shoes as I ran towards him, making no sound in the snow as I did so. My speed increased and I pulled my fist back, it hit the flat part of his blade. I growled and shot a punch with my other hand, he blocked it with his forearm. I pulled back and sent a kick with my bare foot to the side of his head. He moved the arm that was blocking my right fist and grabbed my foot.

Got him.

"What the fuck?" asked Yusuke as I quickly jumped away. Hiei looked at his hand in awe. It was slowly freezing over and the ice was steadily crawling up his arm.

"Hiei!" yelled Keiko. I watched in warped fascination as his eyes took on a determined look and the fire slowly began to melt.

"No way." I whispered. I looked at my hands and tears filled my eyes. They dripped down my eyes and down my cheeks, they froze into small ice balls before touching the ground.

There was hope.

"Is-is she crying?!" Kuwabara yelled.

I stared at my hands and then back to Hiei. All tears disappeared from my eyes as I walked towards him. I glared at him, my hands glowing the blue of miko power. I snarled at him but it quickly died in my throat and he looked at me curiously.

"How did you do it?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you rid the ice from your body?" I snapped.

"Why?"

"I need to know!" I screamed at him. "I need to know why my ice doesn't even affect you. Why didn't you freeze?!" I screamed.

"Did you think that your measly ice attacks were undefeatable?" he asked in amusement. "You damn ice demons-"

"That's not it!" I hissed. "I am human. I was cursed by a demon to never touch another living being for fear of freezing them. You touch any part of my body and you freeze. How did you stop the ice?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I am tired of being so alone!" I cried as the traitorous tears came back to me full force.

"I am a fire demon." he told me curtly.

"That can't be it. I've frozen ice demons before." I whispered.

"I am also an ice demon."

An ice demon to counter my ice, a fire demon to melt that ice. I turned away and grabbed my clothes. I put on the jacket and put the scarf around my neck. I slipped on my shoes and then my gloves. I looked at the people behind me and let my hand pulse blue. A portal appeared in front of me and I sighed.

"Do not bother me again."

Then I was gone.

They didn't listen to me. It was that demon Hiei that was on my ass constantly. I didn't want to get close to him because he wouldn't love me and I didn't want the love to be false on my part. I didn't want to love him if it was only because I could touch him. So I fought him. I didn't want anything to do with him and he just wanted to fight.

He kept coming back for fights.

He came for three months.

Then he just stopped coming.

I didn't want to admit it but I had grown...attached to little demon. He didn't come back for a really long time. Three months had passed when he did come to my shrine...he was half dead at that time. There was blood flowing from open wounds that just didn't seem to want to heal. There was poison in his body and there was no energy left within him.

Hiei was dying.

I wasted no time in trying to save him. I rushed him to the shrine and pulled him to my room. No no one was home. They rarely were. I hurried to heal him, gloved hands not wanting to touch him in his weakened state...I healed and poured energy into purifying the poison. I didn't want him to die...even if he did leave me alone. I didn't want to be alone.

When Hiei woke up three days later...no words were spoken. He just looked at me and kissed my lips softly. Ice began to form but it quickly melted away as his body heat picked up. I felt a tear leak from my eye and Hiei pulled away. He grasped my hands into his and our foreheads touched.

"It was a mission. I didn't inform you of it because I didn't want you to be in danger." he told me and that's as much of an apology as I was going to get. I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Kagome...I am a forbidden child...I have killed and I am serving a debt for trying to take over the human world...I know that I am tainted by evil but I am selfish enough to want you." he whispered, entangling his hand in my hair. "I am evil enough to care for something so pure and want it, to taint it, and defile it." his lips brushed my own.

Tears flowed free, freezing as they hit the bed.

"To want to hold it..."

I grasped his hand after taking off the glove.

"To want to make it happy..."

He grasped my hand tightly, intertwining our fingers.

"To want to caress it..."

He pulled me flush against him and I felt warm.

"To make it scream my name..."

His bare hand went underneath my shirt to touch the small of my back.

"To love one Kagome Higurashi..."

Then he kissed me with the passion that only fire demons could claim to have.

It was a night to remember.

* * *

I awoke the next morning and I was encased in warmth. I smiled happily. I wasn't so alone any more. I looked at the dragon tattoo that wound from my neck and to the tip of my hip. It was Hiei's mark. It was his mating mark. I touched the bare skin of Hiei's neck and saw a small blue snowflake. That was my mark.

I kissed it and he grunted in his sleep.

Nope.

Not so alone.

* * *

KYN: This is for madmiko! You were my 100th reviewer and you like Hiei/Kag one-shots. I hope you liked it! 

Youko: Stupid runt...always gets Kagome...what about me?

KYN: I love you Youko and I WILL update 'Story of the Goshinboku'!

Youko: Fine. By the way reviewers! Kagome needs more reviews for 'The End'. It's my favorite so far but for some odd reason has 9 reviews. It's not a one-shot. It's a full length story.

KYN: Aww! You care!

Youko: Yep. Please review guys!!


End file.
